I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of chromium (III) complex compounds and, more particularly, to the production of polynuclear dicarboxylatotetrachromium (III) complexes. It also relates to surface treating agents comprising such chromium complexes and a process for preparing the same.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, surface treating agents having a monocarboxylatochromium complex compound as their essential ingredient are known. These surface treating agents can provide the surfaces of paper and other materials with desirable properties such as waterproofness, adhesiveness, etc. However, surface treating agents of this type have the disadvantages that they have poor stability and that the properties provided by them are lacking in durability.
Accordingly, there is a demand for the development of more excellent surface treating atents.